Justo entre tus brazos
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: No puedo recordar del todo mi vida mientras fui demonio. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que escuché tu voz resonando afuera de la cajita de madera, recuerdo tus brazos rodeando las frágiles paredes, tus locos intentos por protegerme. Fue así como nos conocimos y, aun cuando volví a ser humana, como te mantuviste siempre a mi lado.


Contenido: One-shot, drama, muertes de personajes, angst, hetero.

Pareja: ZeniNezu (Zenitsu x Nezuko).

Disclaimer:

Hikari: Hola, este es mi primer fanfic de Kimetsu no yaiba y probablemente el último del año 2019 xD. En fin, poco parloteo y más fanfic no sin antes decir lo obvio: sobre que ni Kimetsu no Yaiba ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ya que la obra pertenece a Koyoharu Gotoge, por lo que este fic fue escrito únicamente por ocio y sin fines de lucro. ¡Disfrútenlo! ¡Notas al final!

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

No puedo recordar del todo mi vida mientras fui demonio.

Los recuerdos fugaces y el presentimiento de que ciertos sucesos ocurrieron me atacan todos los días, sin embargo, he comenzado a readaptarme a mi vida como humana. No más sangre, no más esas irresistibles ganas de comer carne humana, no más somnolencia, no más batallas.

En algún momento de mi vida, el demonio más fuerte conocido como Muzan, mató a toda mi familia y, al final de todo, terminó convirtiéndome a mí en un demonio. Después de esa horrible tragedia, comencé mi viaje con mi hermano mayor, la mayoría de mis recuerdos borrosos se resumen en estar resguardada en una pequeña caja de madera. Sentía el tambaleo con el caminar de mi hermano mayor, había veces, cuando no estaba dormida, que escuchaba su voz hablándome, en otras ocasiones, voces nuevas rodeaban el exterior de la caja.

No sé exactamente si esto sucedió o solo fue producto de mi imaginación, pero aún tengo presente dentro de mi mente la primera vez que escuché tu voz cerca de la caja. Estabas llorando y, por el retumbar de las delgadas paredes de madera, sentía como si me estuvieran envolviendo en un fuerte abrazo.

No recuerdo que estabas diciendo, pero pude escuchar tus llantos y gritos desde el interior. _"¿Quién eres? No eres mi hermano, entonces, ¿por qué estás abrazándome?"_ me preguntaba dulcemente, intentando no volver a caer en los profundos sueños que siempre terminaban venciéndome durante las horas del día.

Cuando volví a despertar supe que era la noche. La voz de mi hermanito se encontraba apartada de la caja, pero estaba cerca. Y fue ahí, cuando escuché nuevamente tu voz. Tuve miedo, pero necesitaba saber quién eras. Con algo de temor, abrí la caja y salí de ella. Creo que ese fue el primer momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Brillabas como el sol. No estoy segura qué ocurrió exactamente después de eso, pero fue a partir de ese día que comencé a oírte decir mi nombre, estuviera fuera de la caja o no. Cuando salía, tú eras el primero en perseguirme, en intentar arroparme en tus brazos como aquel primer día. Pero mi temor, ansiedad y nervios solo me empujaban a huir de ti. La felicidad llegaba cuando me percataba que tú me perseguías muy de cerca.

Era divertido.

Resulta curioso que los recuerdos más nítidos que tengo de aquella época sean en donde tú estabas involucrado.

_"Zenitsu". "Zenitsu". "Zenitsu"._ Intentaba decir tu nombre pero de alguna forma eso no era posible.

-¡Nezuko-chan!- Escuché tu voz a través de la delgada madera. Probablemente, me hayas contado cosas triviales o sin importancia, pero tu voz vibraba cálidamente hasta llegar a mis oídos.- Tienes un buen hermano, Nezuko-chan.- Elogiaste a Tanjiro, la única forma en que pude contestarte fue ladeando levemente la caja y haciendo algunos ruiditos graciosos con mis uñas. Escuché una sueva risa.- Hoy en la noche te llevaré a que veas las flores del jardín.

Sé que peleamos juntos, hombro con hombro, sé que te vi brillar y proteger a quienes te importaban. No puedo recordarlo pero tampoco negarlo.

Sé que eres fuerte.

El tiempo paso, sin embargo, nuestra batalla final con el supuesto Muzan llegó inevitablemente. Si me lo preguntan, es de los momentos respecto al cual más me siento confundida. Prácticamente no puedo recordar nada de aquello, a pesar de que, según lo que me han dicho, en aquellos momentos estaba cerca de pasar de ser un demonio a regresar a ser una humana nuevamente.

-Nezuko.- No, esa no era tu voz, pero era la voz de mi hermano. Me abrazó con melancolía. Me duele no poder saber qué me dijo en esos breves segundos, justo después de percibir un beso suyo en mi frente, mi conciencia se hundió en las sombras.

Cuando desperté, tú fuiste el primero en gritar mi nombre. Mi cuerpo pesaba toneladas y no podía ni siquiera moverme un milímetro, pero ahí estabas tú, tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando mis párpados se abrieron. Después me enteraría que pasé cerca de una semana entera en cama después de que la batalla hubiese terminado.

Me tomaste entre tus brazos y me abrazaste. Vaya, así se sentía estar rodeada en tus brazos. Pero la calma solamente duró unos fugaces segundos. Llorabas sobre mis hombros mientras me pedias disculpas. Una y otra, y una vez más.

-Lo siento, Nezuko-chan.-_ "¿Por qué te disculpas?" _Intenté preguntar, pero mi voz se rehusaba a salir de mi garganta.- Tanjiro….él…esa noche…- Y fue cuando comprendí todo.

Saqué las fuerzas necesarias para corresponder tu abrazo, y las lágrimas salieron sin ningún esfuerzo. Mis gimoteos cobraron fuerza y era como regresar a ser una niña pequeña. Lloramos juntos.

-Lo siento mucho, yo no pude…- No podías terminar tus oraciones, pero la razón de tus lagrimas era obvia.

Jamás volvería a ver a mi hermano Tanjiro.

Aunque no me gusta pensar en que el sacrificio de mi hermano fue un desperdicio, la realidad me golpeó de frente cuando me contaron que, ni siquiera con la supuesta muerte de Muzan, los demonios no habían desaparecido de la tierra. Aún se encontraban ahí, aún había gente sufriendo por su existencia. Todavía había dolor y lágrimas.

Las batallas aún no habían terminado.

-No fue en vano.- Me contestaste tajantemente cuando me atreví a contarte sobre mis temores.- La muerte de Tanjiro, la de Tomioka-san, la de…todos ellos, no fue en vano Nezuko-chan.- Noté la seriedad impregnada en tus ojos como nunca antes la había visto. Me miraste fijamente, intentando reconfortarme.- Volviste a ser humana. Lo que ellos sacrificaron aquel día hizo que tú pudieras regresar a ser humana.

Mis ojos querían volver a desbordar lágrimas. Frustrada, bajé la mirada, intentando reprimir con toda mi fuerza el llanto. Finalmente, tu mano se colocó cariñosamente sobre las mías.

-Nada fue en vano, Nezuko-chan.- Abandonaste la reprimenda y me regalaste una pequeña sonrisa. Triste, melancólica, pero verdadera.

Me rendí ante las lágrimas una vez más.

Resulta sorprendente pensar lo rápido que pasa el tiempo cuando comienzas a aceptar el pasado. Las heridas de mi corazón aun no cicatrizaban por completo, pero dejé de sentir la culpa y el remordimiento diario que me atormentaban desde mi primer despertar como humana.

Era casi un hecho que Inosuke-kun y tú se convertirían en pilares. Siendo de los pocos sobrevivientes de aquella dura batalla, ustedes eran mandados a misiones una tras otra, siendo pocas las veces en que regresaban a visitarme a la mansión de Kiriya-sama, donde vivía resguardada desde mi despertar.

-Quiero ser asesina de demonios.- Les declaré cierta noche, después de que estuvieran mucho tiempo de ausencia. Inosuke-kun y tú abrieron con asombro sus bocas, probablemente sorprendidos de oírme.- Estoy cansada de solamente esperar a que ustedes regresen, a ser la única protegida. ¡Yo también quiero salir a misiones con uste…!- Pero el fuerte ruido que lograste azotando tu mano contra el tatami me interrumpió antes de terminar mi oración.

-No lo permitiremos, Nezuko-chan.- Tus ojos entrecerrados me intimidaron fuertemente.- Ser asesino de demonios no es cualquier cosa. Tu vida siempre está en peligro, no nos subestimes.

-¡L-lo sé! ¡Justo por eso es que quiero hacerlo! ¡Tal vez no sea tan buena como mi hermano, pero quiero estar con ustedes!- No, esta vez no iba a sucumbir al llanto.

¿Por qué no lo entendías? Sabía perfectamente que nunca en mi vida había tenido algún tipo de entrenamiento como el que tuvo mi hermano para pasar la selección final, pero estaba dispuesta a tomar una espada entre mis manos si de esa manera podía convertirme en una de ustedes, formar parte de la organización. De todos modos, mis poderes de lucha como demonio también se esfumaron una vez que había vuelto a ser humana.

Quería ser de utilidad. De alguna forma, deseaba que aquellos días en que viajábamos juntos, de misión en misión, regresaran, Esta vez, conmigo fuera de la caja.

-No arriesgues tu vida de una forma tan miserable.- Tu voz de se escuchó mucho más gruesa de lo usual- ¿Crees que nosotros seguimos haciendo esto solamente por diversión, después de todo lo que sufrimos ese día?- Levantaste la mirada, tus ojos brillosos denotaban furia y tristeza al mismo tiempo.- Después de sobrevivir a una experiencia en donde vi morir a uno de mis mejores amigos, a decenas de jóvenes iguales a nosotros, a varios pilares, quienes se supone que eran nuestra mayor esperanza… ¿crees que después de eso solo sigo como asesino de demonios solamente por qué no sé qué más hacer con mi vida?

Inosuke-kun se quitó con lentitud la cabeza de jabalí que siempre solía tener para poder verme también a los ojos. Solía mostrarse siempre inmaduramente, por lo que me sorprendió verlo con un semblante tan frío.

-Ni siquiera yo hubiera querido seguir con esto si hubiera podido.- Desvió la mirada, probablemente dolido por los recuerdos que comenzaban a regresar a su mente.- Solamente quería probar mi fuerza contra otros pero… no estaba preparado para pagar el precio.- Colocó su mano sobre su cabeza, en signo de intentar despejar su mente.

-Entonces ¿por qué?- Me atreví a preguntarles.- ¿¡Por qué siguen arriesgando su vida por algo que les causa tanto dolor?! ¿¡Por qué no simplemente decidieron abandonar a los demonios para seguir con sus vidas?!

-Queríamos encontrarle el sentido a aquel día. Saber si realmente existe el punto final de los demonios que se supone íbamos a erradicar aquella noche.- Contestaste, golpeando una vez más el tatami, haciéndome soltar un pequeño salto por la sorpresa.

-Hacerme ver que mi inutilidad de esa vez puede ser compensada si extermino a los demonios de una vez por todas.- Continuó diciendo Inosuke-kun.- Si tú quieres hacerlo no voy a detenerte.- Al oírlo, lo miraste con rabia, pero no lograste decir nada ya que Inosuke-kun continuó hablando.- Solo ten en cuenta que al hacerlo estarás poniendo en peligro el pequeño triunfo que tuvimos durante esa batalla. Le darás la espalda a nuestras propias razones de seguir adelante con esto.- Se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a ponerse una vez más aquella mascara de animal.- Y no me quedará de otra más que odiarte por insultarme de esa manera.- Antes de ocultar por completo sus ojos, me dirigió una mirada que jamás había visto en él. Terminó de arreglarse antes de salir de la habitación, cerrando casi con sigilo la puerta corrediza.

No me atreví a tomar ni siquiera una espada después de tener esa conversación.

Era increíble ver cómo sus personalidades no habían mostrado cambio alguno comparada con la época cuando los conocí, o al menos ese conjunto de presentimientos y borrosos recuerdos me lo indicaban de esa manera, sin embargo, era inevitable que, con el tiempo y las experiencias adquiridas, la madurez terminara tan arraigada dentro de ustedes.

Pero fue gracias a esta madurez que pude comprender el gran abismo el cual me separaba de ustedes. No terminaba de entender sus razones, sus ideales, sus motivaciones…pero sabía que ahí estaban y no deseaba pisotearlos o insultarlos solamente por mis acciones egoístas.

Mi hermano no lo hubiera querido de esa forma.

Fue así como deseché la idea de convertirme en asesina de demonios, pero no quería dejar a medio camino mi deseo de intentarles serles de utilidad. En retrospectiva les agradezco el que me hayan detenido aquel día, probablemente si no hubiese sido de esa manera, no hubiera podido sobrevivir ni siquiera a la primera misión. Me centré en aprender sobre conocimientos medicinales, domésticos y hasta poder darles algo de ayuda en cuanto a sus entrenamientos. Me fortalecí no con el propósito de matar demonios, sino de fortalecer a quienes iban a pelear contra ellos.

Me hice fuerte gracias a Inosuke-kun y a ti.

Ambos se comportaban de manera usual cuando estaban conmigo, aun después de aquel incómodo suceso. Aún recuerdo con claridad una de las noches en que los tres nos encontrábamos cenando. Inosuke-kun, como siempre, ignoraba monumentalmente los palillos para tomar bruscamente con las manos las bolas de onigiri y las verduras de su plato. Solías reprenderlo cada vez que tomaba algún bocado.

-¡Estamos enfrente de Nezuko-chan! ¡Ten un poco de educación y deja de comportarte como una bestia!- Le gritabas, aunque el otro chico solamente te veía de forma burlona antes de dar otro gran bocado al pan, haciendo que tu graciosa vena de la frente solo se hiciera más grande debido al enojo.

Tuve que reprimir una risita al notarlo.

Después de la merienda, nos dimos el lujo de compartir algunos dangos y té caliente para calentarnos. El invierno se acercaba y las noches comenzaban a ser cada vez más frías, así que el postre dulce le sentaba bien a nuestros cuerpos. Iba por la mitad de mi segundo dango antes de que Inosuke-kun estirara su brazo para robarme uno de los dangos que quedaban en mi plato. Alcé la mirada justo al momento en que se lo metía de lleno a la boca.

-¡DISCÚLPATE! ¡MALDITA SEA, DISCULPATE CON NEZUKO-CHAN!- Gritaste alterado, intentando abalanzarte sobre el otro. Inosuke-kun solo reía entre dientes divertido.

Vaya, con lo mucho que me gustan los dulces, pero si es Inosuke-kun quien lo necesita…

-Debiste de haberme dicho lo hambriento que estabas, Inosuke-kun.- Ambos dejaron la pelea justo al oírme.- Perdóname por no notarlo antes.- Algo cabizbaja tomé el último de mis dangos para ponerlo en el plato del peliazul. Los dos se quedaron en silencio viéndome ponerlo. Pasaron segundos de extraño silencio antes de que fuese Inosuke-kun el que se levantara gritando, deshaciéndose de tu agarre.

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAN TAN PARECIDOS!- Se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, apretándola fuertemente como si estuviera luchando contra algún tipo de dolor.- No puede ser, hasta sentí escalofríos.- Me miró con cierto temor que yo no lograba terminar de entender. _"¿Acaso hice algo malo?"_

-Esto sucede porque eres un tonto, Inosuke.- Volviste a tomar tu lugar y, con total naturalidad, pasaste el resto de los dangos que quedaban en tu plato al mío. Ambos comenzaron una discusión que no logró captar mi atención, ¿por qué tan de repente sentía mi corazón en mis oídos en lugar del pecho? Su retumbar era realmente ruidoso.

Comí uno de los dangos y me supo cómo el mejor dulce que había comido en toda mi vida.

Aunque los años pasaron, llegó el inevitable momento en que ambos se convirtieron formalmente en pilares. Inosuke-kun jamás se separaba de su característica mascara, sin embargo, en lugar de no llevar nada de ropa arriba de la cintura, como solía hacerlo hace tiempo, ahora era común verlo vistiendo largas capas de animales salvajes sobre sus hombros. Su cabello ligeramente más largo le daba un pequeño toque más maduro, aunque su actitud, burlas y hasta forma de hablar, delataban su verdadera edad mental.

En cuanto a ti, aunque la mayoría de las chicas no querían admitirlo, te habías vuelto un poco más… ¿atractivo? No estoy segura de cómo describirte. Tu cabello largo era atado en una coleta alta, tu kimono amarillo te caracterizaba como el pilar del rayo aunque, según los acompañantes que solían ir contigo a varias misiones, admitían con dolor que, aun con tu nuevo rango, seguías llorando y rogando por tu vida la mayor parte del tiempo.

Lo repito, en serio resultaba sorprendente que aún siguieras con la misma personalidad de hace años.

-¡CÁSATE CONMIGO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ES PROBABLE QUE MUERA EN LA SIGUIENTE MISIÓN!- Y ahí estaba, un lastimero tú que no soltaba por nada del mundo la manga del kimono de una pobre transeúnte que solo tuvo la mala fortuna de toparse contigo aquel día soleado.- ¡SEGURO MORIRÉ! ¡ES PRACTICAMENTE UN HECHO QUE MORIRÉ!- Llorabas con todas tus fuerzas.

El pequeño Chuntaro, al verme, voló hacia mí, piando una y otra vez, desesperado y avergonzado por la patética escena que estabas montando. Suspiré antes de acercarme al horrible ojo del huracán.

Fue una verdadera hazaña lograr que soltaras a la pobre chica, quien me agradeció y, después de propinarte múltiples golpes y cachetadas, se fue a paso veloz, dejándonos completamente solos.

-Zenitsu-san, no deberías comportarte de esa manera con las mujeres que encuentras en el camino. Es vergonzoso y siempre sale todo mal.- Intenté sonreírte como usualmente lo hacía, pero la tarea era bastante complicada al ver como no dejabas de llorar.

-¡Nezuko-chan, acabas de arruinar mi oportunidad perfecta para casarme! ¡No entiendo por qué alguien tan débil como yo se convirtió en pilar! ¡Es una locura! ¡Seguro que moriré solo, soltero y completamente virgen!- Ok, después de escuchar aquella horrible e innecesaria confesión, mi rostro inconscientemente te mostró una expresión que no solía hacer.- ¡No me mires con esos ojos de lástima! ¡Dios, ¿acaso todos los Kamado nacen con la misma cara?!- Se hizo bolita sobre el suelo antes de soltar cascadas de lágrimas sobre exageradas.

Afortunadamente, solo hicieron falta 40 minutos antes de que lograras calmarte y comenzáramos el camino habitual hacia tu finca.

-Zenitsu-san, debes dejar de hacer eso. Eres un pilar, ¿no se supone que deberías actuar sereno y genial?- Pregunté mientras regresábamos juntos.

-Ser un pilar no es tan importante, Nezuko-chan.- Me contestaste, aun limpiándote la cara de las últimas lágrimas.- Si no consigo alguien con quien casarme pronto, mi descendencia se terminara, justo aquí. Y jamás podré descansar en paz sin haber podido tocar a una hermosa joven con mis manos.- Decidí ignorar los gestos pervertidos que hiciste con tus manos para poder concentrarme en sus palabras.

Desde que mi hermano había muerto, jamás volviste a insinuarte a mí, ni siquiera como broma o como tonto juego.

Era a la única joven a la que jamás le había propuesto casarse con él.

-Yo podría hacerlo si tú quisieras.- Intenté hablarte como si fuera cualquier tema. Bajé la mirada intentando que no vieras mi cara levemente colorada, aunque tú fuiste quien decidió detener el caminar. Volteé para poder encararte de frente.

-Eres muy amable, Nezuko-chan.- Sonreíste. Exactamente ¿que querías decirme con eso?- Tú eres a la única a la que no podría decirle eso, Nezuko-chan- Hiciste una mueca similar a la que vi en tu rostro la primera vez que desperté nuevamente como humana. Tus cejas curveadas y el brillo de tus ojos me mostró la tristeza que aun albergabas dentro en tu corazón. Pasaste a mi lado, solo dándome una pequeña palmadita sobre mi cabeza, como si de una niña pequeña fuera.

¿Cuantos años habían pasado desde la última vez que tomaste mi mano?

¿Cuántos años desde que me susurraste esa ola de disculpas a mi oído?

El tiempo también se había encargado de volver difusa y casi olvidable la sensación de estar entre sus brazos.

Y, de la misma manera, la vida es tan frágil que de un momento a otro puede cambiar por completo la situación en la que vivimos. Giros de 180° son tan repentinos que debemos intentar mantener los pies unidos a la tierra para evitar caer por el rápido movimiento.

El aire me faltaba y era en extremo difícil seguir corriendo a tal velocidad con los zapatos de paja y el kimono puestos. Pero nada de eso me importaba, solo necesitaba correr con todas mis fuerzas para intentar llegar a la finca del pilar del rayo. Solo necesitaba llegar lo antes posible a la casa a donde tú te encontrabas.

_"La última misión resultó mal"._

_"Se puso enfrente de todos nosotros para protegernos"._

_"Es sorprendente que aun siga con vida después de todas esas heridas"._

_"Es difícil saber si sobrevivirá a la noche"._

_"El veneno cubría todo su cuerpo"._

Esas y muchas cosas más eran las que habían llegado a mis oídos justo antes de emprender mi carrera. Mi corazón latía con intensidad, mis piernas se doblaban a cada paso que daba, las fuerzas se me acababan con cada bocanada de aire. Tenía miedo de también perderte a ti.

De jamás volver a sentir tu cálida piel. De no verte otra vez.

De no volver a escuchar aquella voz que escuché por primera vez desde dentro de la cajita de madera.

-¡Zenitsu-san!- Grité tu nombre apenas deslicé la puerta. Recostado en un futón en medio de la habitación, ahí te encontrabas. Intenté no prestarle atención a las pequeñas manchas de sangre seca que se habían impregnado en el tatami pero fue casi imposible cuando noté similares en la colcha del futón. Tu respiración irregular y tu rostro lleno de sufrimiento hicieron que diera un vuelco mi estómago.- ¿Zenitsu-san?

-Nezuko-chan.- Pronunciaste mi nombre con gran esfuerzo, intentando mantener los párpados abiertos.- Lo siento, hice que te preocuparas.

-Zenitsu-san…-Me acerqué lentamente, dejando finalmente caer mi cuerpo junto al futón, quedé arrodillada sin tener las fuerzas suficientes para volver a levantarme.- Estarás bien, ¿verdad?

No contestaste. Como siempre, me regalaste una mirada llena de ternura mezclada con una infinita tristeza.

Para mí, Zenitsu-san, siempre te veías como alguien que se esforzaba por ocultar su propia tristeza de los demás, aunque había ocasiones, cuando estabas únicamente conmigo, que dejabas una pequeña ventana abierta hacia tus emociones más profundas, para que yo pudiera notar tus verdaderos sentimientos. Tus ojos brillantes, tu cabello rubio, tu espalda ancha y tus manos gruesas. Todo, absolutamente todo en ti, resultaba en una imperfecta imagen de un ser humano que podía ser débil pero se empujaba a ser fuerte.

Sin contestar mi pregunta, ampliaste más la sonrisa. Fue cuando lo supe, que este sería nuestro último momento juntos.

No pienso que sea una chica llorona. Pero de forma casual, mis lágrimas siempre quieren dejarse ver cuando estoy junto a ti. Siempre.

Y esta no fue la excepción.

Acerqué mi mano para intentar tocarte, pero antes de si quiera intentar el tacto, deslizaste tu propia mano por debajo del futón, alejándote.

-La misión involucraba a un demonio demasiado fuerte, al parecer mi destino de morir envenenado estaba escrito desde siempre.- Intentaste sonreír como si estuvieras bromeando, pero el dolor solo provocó que mostraras una mueca extraña.- Es muy contagioso, Nezuko-chan. No puedo tocarte.- Levantaste tu mano, mostrándomela. La piel comenzaba a caerse por trozos, como si de una cascara se tratara, mientras que lo que quedaba debajo se tornaba de un color morado intenso, completamente diferente a tu piel siempre blanca que acostumbrabas a tener.

Intenté volver a acercarme pero volviste a negar con tu cabeza.

-Lo siento Nezuko-chan.- Y ahí iba de nuevo. Siempre disculpándote conmigo. ¿Por qué lo único que podía hacer era siempre recibir tus disculpas? Cuando murió mi hermano, fue lo único que susurrabas a mi oído, justo como ahora.-Seguramente Inosuke se enfadará cuando se entere. Ahora mismo debe estar en una misión, dudo que se haya enterado sobre esto.- Sin más, comenzaste a parlotear pausadamente, escogiendo poco a poco las palabras que decías, soltando a veces algunos suspiros largos, probablemente por usar tus últimas fuerzas en algo tan absurdo como intentar consolarme con algún tipo de platica.

-Solo una vez más…- Interrumpí en voz baja pero que bastó para que guardaras silencio.- Abrázame, solo una vez más, como aquel día…- Mis lágrimas se desbordaban sin control, ni siquiera hacia el intento de detenerlas. Me miraste sorprendido por mi semblante o tal vez por mi petición, no estoy segura. Pero por primera vez en todo este rato, curveaste tus cejas en un gesto que estrujó mi corazón.

-Soy patético, ni siquiera puedo cumplir tu última petición Nezuko-chan.- Te giraste hacia mí y te encogiste un poco en posición fetal, cada segundo que pasaba tu rostro iba tornándose también de aquel color oscuro que había coloreado tus manos.

Pero yo sabía que podías hacerlo. Bastaba con que fuera igual que la primera vez.

-Vuelvo enseguida.- Dije segura de mi misma y, antes de que pudieras hacer cualquier tipo de pregunta, me levanté y salí de la habitación. La finca del rayo era una mansión con diseño japonés antiguo, mis pies descalzos hacían un ruedo seco con cada paso apresurado que daba. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me dirigí al pequeño almacén que se encontraba en el patio central de la mansión.

Entré buscando algo que yo antes ya había visto ahí. Quitando herramientas y desempolvando algunos muebles viejos, encontré una caja de madera lo suficientemente larga como para que, si yo doblaba un poco las piernas, pudiera albergarme dentro.

A comparación de mi tiempo como demonio, ahora como humana no era capaz de hacer más pequeño mi cuerpo, aun así, deseaba intentar cumplir mi última petición egoísta hacia ti, antes de que todo desapareciera… justo como aquel día.

Entre tropezones y estornudos, saqué la caja y corrí nuevamente al interior cargándola en mi espalda. La madera era más pesada de lo que creía en un principio pero eso no me frenó ni un poco. Atrayendo la mirada confundida de las personas que me encontraba en el camino, llegué nuevamente a la habitación donde te había dejado. El aire abandonó mis pulmones cuando entré de nuevo y te vi jadeando por una fuerte tos, que por cierto terminaba como más manchas de sangre en el suelo.

-¡Zenitsu-san!- Me acerqué alarmada, intenté ayudarte, pero, aun entre el ataque de tos, impedías que pudiera tocar cualquier parte de tu cuerpo.

-E-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.- Dijiste por fin cuando lograste volver a hablar. – ¿Eso es…?- Tu vista se enfocó en la caja que había traído desde el almacén. Probablemente comprendiste mis intenciones, ya que soltaste una pequeña risita que terminó en un quejido de dolor.-Es cierto, fue así la primera vez también, ¿no es así?- Noté un leve rubor en sus mejillas.- Justo ahora acabo de recordarlo.

-¿E-Estás seguro? En vez de esto, tal vez debería traer al doctor, ¡estás empeorando muy rápido! ¡Espérame aquí, no tardaré en…!- Intenté volver a pararme pero solo bastó un pequeño jalón en mi kimono para detenerme. Cuando volteé a verte, vi la resignación impregnada en tus pupilas.

-Vamos, Nezuko-chan.- Tu sonrisa volvió a cautivar mí ya destrozado corazón.

Indecisa, decidí hacerte caso. Con cuidado retiré la tapa de la caja para después meterme al interior, teniendo que recostarme en la base, doblando un poco mis rodillas y manteniendo unidos mis brazos, logré entrar en el largo espacio. Por tus quejidos, supe que fue gran esfuerzo el que hiciste para poner ligeramente la tapa en su lugar nuevamente.

Muchos podrían experimentar algún tipo de ataque claustrofóbico al estar en esta clase de situación, sin embargo, para mí, era sentir algo similar a la nostalgia. Pegué mi oído lo más que pude a la madera de al lado, donde supe que recostaste tu cuerpo. Oí claramente como pasabas tu brazo por encima y juntabas el torso a la madera.

-Nezuko-chan.- Susurraste mi nombre con tranquilidad.- Muchas gracias.

No fueron unas disculpas. No fueron más suplicas para buscar el perdón.

Solo fue un pequeño agradecimiento.

Rasguñe con esfuerzo la caja por dentro, intentando que mis sollozos no se volvieran lo suficientemente ruidosos para que los notaras. Me pregunto si los habrás podido oír aun así.

-Nezuko-chan, creo que esta noche no podré llevarte a ver las flores del jardín.- Su voz se escuchaba suave, …tan cerca de mi.- Eras lo más importante en la vida de Tanjiro… por eso te protegí aquella vez, aunque no sabía exactamente quién eras… pero me alegra mucho haberlo hecho. ¿Quién diría que te convertirías también en lo más importante para mí?

-¡Zenitsu-san, yo…!- Intenté hablar pero unos golpecitos desde afuera me indicaron que escuchara detenidamente.

-Me encantas, Nezuko-chan… tanto que no tendría el valor de pedirte casarte conmigo sabiendo que en cualquier momento podía morir. No deseaba dejarte sola de nuevo… pero aun así te quiero muchísimo. Tanto, tanto… todo el tiempo…-Su voz se iba haciendo cada vez más baja.

-Yo también. Yo también pienso en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento…solo pienso en ti. En tus abrazos de aquel día, en como sostuviste mi mano… solo en ti Zenitsu-san.- Dije entre cortado debido al nudo que se formaba en mi garganta.

¿Acaso lograste escucharme? ¿Llegaron a tus oídos las palabras que acababa de mencionar? Si fuese así, ¿Te sentiste, aunque fuese solo un poco, feliz de haberlas recibido?

No deseaba salir de la caja, quería vivir en la pequeña mentira de que tú aun te encontrabas junto a mí, solamente dormido justo a mi lado, abrazando cariñosamente la caja en donde me encontraba. Amándome. Protegiéndome.

Pero tarde o temprano tendría que salir y enfrentarme con la realidad.

Con esa nueva realidad en donde tú ya no volverías a sonreírme. Ni volverías a hablarme. Ya no volvería a ver tu sonrisa ni tus hermosos ojos.

El momento en que saliera de la caja este abrazo terminaría y tendría que enfrentarme a otra despedida eterna.

Te perdería para siempre, Zenitsu-san.

**-.-.-.-.- FIN -.-.-.-.-**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Cuando terminé de escribir este fanfic me percaté que, justo a la mitad, de la nada había cambiado la narrativa del mismo, así que me he tardado un día más para poder arreglarlo y que quedara coherente xD. En fin, como dije, es la primera vez que escribo para este fandom y espero que no sea la última jajaja, quien sabe tal vez en un futuro no tan lejano podamos volver a leerlos. Recuerden que pueden dejar sus comentarios y críticas en la cajita de reviews. ¡Feliz año 2020! ¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Bye bye-perowna!


End file.
